Together yet far apart
by Ryan Phelan
Summary: short Lance/Kitty fic.  What do Lance and Kitty really think of each other?


Ok, first the legal stuff:  I don't own any of the characters in X-Men Evolution.  That said, I hope you like my first fanfic. TOGETHER YET FAR APART 

By Ryan Phelan

It was a beautiful spring afternoon at Bayville High.  When the final bell rang the students poured out of the doors like a human tidal wave, eager to enjoy the last remaining hours of sunshine doing anything but schoolwork.  Everyone, that is, except a certain pair of mutants.

"So what did you get for problem 5?" Kitty asked.

"Carbon monoxide."  Lance replied.

"Me too!" Kitty exclaimed.  

"That makes 5 in a row!" Lance grinned.

We are so good together, Kitty.  I knew that the moment I first saw you.  So beautiful, so smart…and a mutant.  You were so scared and confused when we met.  You didn't realize how cool it could be to have mutant powers.  But I did, and I knew I could make you see that.  Fate brought us together, Kitty.  If only you could see that.

"How about a study break?" Lance asked.  There's this new ice cream shop that makes a killer cookie dough." 

"Steve's?  I've been dying to go there!"  Kitty closed her book and got up.

I can't believe I'm actually hanging out with Lance and liking it!  When we first met you tried to get me to steal exam answers and brought down half the school on my head!  But still, you weren't a total jerk.  I was like totally freaked when I first discovered my powers, but my parents acted like nothing was wrong.  You were the first one who understood what I was going through.

Lance and Kitty walked down Main Street, munching on ice cream and checking out store window displays.  

"This is the best cookie dough I've ever had," Kitty said, happily digging another heaping spoonful out of her cup.

"Told ya," Lance replied.  "And the mint chocolate chip isn't bad either."  

Kitty was quiet for a moment.  "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't want to stay at the shop and eat at a table, but it was weird with both our friends there." 

"I know what you mean," Lance sighed.  "The looks they were giving each other were colder than the ice cream." 

Those stupid X-geeks think they're so much better than us.  They're such goody-goods it's sickening.  They do whatever the adults tell them like good little sheep.  God forbid they should have some real fun; don't want to make the bald warden mad.  If those geeks are looking for some kind of fatherly approval they're in for a big disappointment.  Adults will always let you down.  I learned that the hard way.

"But hey, this is better.  It's too nice a day to be indoors," Lance finished his cone and tossed the wrapper in a trashcan.

"Yeah."  Kitty replied.  "Hey, let's walk through the park.  I love it there this time of year.  The flowers are just starting to bloom."

You can be such a nice guy when you're not with those creepy friends of yours.  Why do you hang out with those losers?  All they do is cause trouble.  I wouldn't be surprised if they all end up in jail someday.  Lance, I hope that doesn't happen to you.  I hope you give the Institute another chance.  If you just gave it time the others will come to see what I see in you.

The park was lush and green from the early spring rains.  Hundreds of flowers dotted the landscape in brilliant shades of purple, red, and yellow.  Kitty bent down to smell a group of lilacs.  She sighed as she took in the pleasant aroma.

"I love lilacs, they're my favorite," she said.

"I know," Lance replied.  Kitty looked up and saw him holding a small bouquet of lilacs.  "For you, madam," he bowed.

"La-nce, you're not supposed to pick those!"  Kitty exclaimed. 

"Oh, come on Kitty, there's plenty left," Lance replied.  

"Well, I guess so."  Kitty smiled and took the flowers.  "Omigosh, is that the time?"  Kitty asked, noticing Lance's watch.  "I have to get back to the Institute.  I have a training session."     

Oh, Okay," Lance said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  "I'll drive you home."

Professor X says he believes mutants can live in peace with normal people.  I bet he believes in the Easter Bunny too.  The guy is holed up in his fancy mansion with all is millions.  What does he know about life in the real world?  And the worst part is that you're buying it, Kitty.  You've never known what it's like to be an outcast, but you will when the public finds out about mutants.  That's why I'm with the Brotherhood.  When the world turns against us, we'll be ready.  

Lance drove the jeep through the gates of the Institute and up the driveway.  

"Well, here we are," he said, pulling up to the front door.

"Thanks," Kitty said as she jumped out.

The last thing I feel like doing on a day like this is a training session.  But the Professor says we need training and discipline in order to learn to use our powers responsibly.  That way when the public finds out about mutants, we can show them that they don't have to be afraid of us.  We can all live together in peace.  But I'm scared that won't happen as long as guys like Magneto and Mistique are around.  And I'm scared that you'll be a part of that, Lance.  Please please get out before it's too late.   

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Lance."  Kitty went up the stairs and opened the door.  She waved to him before disappearing inside.

Maybe someday you'll understand.

"Bye, Kitty," Lance waved back.  He drove down the driveway and turned into the street, towards the setting sun.

Maybe someday you'll understand.


End file.
